


当Harry跑进Malfoy庄园的画像

by yukee1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukee1412/pseuds/yukee1412
Summary: Ginny一怒之下把Harry送进了画像里，Harry不小心跑到了Malfoy庄园的挂画里，然后他准备干点坏事。





	当Harry跑进Malfoy庄园的画像

Draco觉得自己一定是幻觉了。

他停下拿着毛巾擦着滴水头发的手，盯着墙上的挂画。曾祖母正靠在沙发上小憩，淡金色的阳光慵懒的洒在她盘起的发丝上，柔柔一层光晕。可就在刚才，他似乎看到一个白白的影子闪了过去，遮住了午后的阳光。那个身影，那个鸟窝一般的头发，绝对不会有第二个人。

揉了揉太阳穴，他一点是太累了，否则怎么可能在庄园挂画里看到Harry Potter。

召唤过来魔杖对着头发丢了一个干燥咒语，然后继续挥舞着魔杖从酒柜召唤出红酒和酒杯。

最近预言家日报刊登了太多关于救世主的新闻，看了太多他满脸愚蠢而碍眼笑容的照片。

此时此刻他需要来杯上好的红酒，将一切抛到脑后。

 

Harry躲在沙发后面看着Draco优雅的端起酒杯。

他只知道沙发上面睡着的老妇人是Draco Malfoy的什么亲戚，但是他不知道为什么他会闯进Malfoy家的画像。

实际上他清晨才写完最近一个案件的报告，翘了一天班舒服的睡了个饱觉。

直到下午他才慢慢转醒，用手扯了扯湿漉漉的裤子无意识的嘀咕了一个清洁咒，依旧闭着眼睛缩在被子里回味着刚刚分外激情的梦境，迷糊了几分钟在枕头边上摸索着戴上眼镜才看清床边坐了个人。

Ginny沉着脸抿着嘴巴拿着魔杖指着他，然后冷冷说着“你给我好好想清楚了，Harry”挥动了魔杖，然后Harry就被送进了墙上的挂画——没错，就是布莱克夫人的那副画像。

布莱克夫人终于有机会不光是扯着嗓子尖声咒骂他了，她张牙舞爪的扑向Harry仿佛想活活剥了他的皮。Harry来不及搞清楚什么情况就发狂的迈出腿想要逃离这个疯婆子，然后——他穿到了旁边另一幅画像。

他双手扒在画像面上，大声喊着Ginny的名字，却只能眼睁睁看着她仰着下巴消失在壁炉绿色的火焰里。

Harry真不明白自己做了什么过分的事情。

Ginny刚刚结束了两个月的封闭训练回伦敦见他，他这段时间都忙着各种案件和赶报告，几天没有休息好，好不容易睡了个饱觉错过了他们的晚餐或许是他有错，可是怎么也不至于就这样被送到画像里。

最重要的是。

他浑身上下只有一条印满金色飞贼的平角内裤。

Harry在各种惊叹声咒骂声还有尖叫声口哨声中穿梭过一张张风格迥异画像——有一张居然是雪山背景他差点没被冻死——终于找到一张可以让他歇歇的画像。

没错，就是现在这张，沙发的上的老妇人安然的沉睡着，金色的阳光暖暖洒在他赤裸的背上暖暖的。

Harry缩在沙发后面偷偷将脑袋从背光的一面探出。

Malfoy此刻正斜靠在那张看起来就很柔软的大沙发上，一边手端着酒杯慢慢的品味着红酒。

他闭上眼睛向后更深的窝进沙发似乎在思考着什么，然后拿起魔杖在空中挥了挥。

桌上的报纸飞过来悬浮在空中，头版那一面对着Malfoy的脸。

不用看Harry也知道上面是什么，最近预言家日报发疯一般刊登着关于他的各种新闻，尤其是最近他的傲罗小队解决了一件棘手的案件，报纸花了大篇幅赞扬他。

Malfoy盯着报纸上Harry的身影，放下了手中的酒杯。

他对着之前拿着酒杯的手小声嘀咕了一个咒语，调整了姿势更加舒服的躺在沙发上然后缓缓将手探进睡袍。

Harry看见他身上穿着的墨绿色丝绸睡袍随着动作敞开，露出胸口大片雪白的肌肤，腰上的带子松松系成一个好看的结，衣摆滑落到两侧露出微微张开的腿。

Malfoy将手伸进内裤慢慢揉搓着，他的脑袋微微向后扬起，半阖着的眼睛看着悬浮在空中报纸上的人影，好看的眉头间或拧成一团。

慢慢的抑制不住的喘息声从嘴角溢了出来。

Harry屏住了呼吸，感觉被什么击中了。

他想起来了！

这声音，这神情，和他梦境中的一模一样！

Harry缩回沙发后面捂住脸，他突然明白Ginny为什么会如此生气。

八成是到了约定的时间Ginny没有看到人于是来家里找他，而那个时候他在梦里和Malfoy干的正嗨。

也许他在高潮的时候不小心叫出了对方的名字，被Ginny听到了。

不用问Ginny也知道他做了什么样的梦，那种在梦中和死对头打架打到射在裤子的蹩脚理由打死她都不会信的。

Harry痛苦的用手搓着脸。

真是糟糕透了。

他以为自己早已忘记这个混蛋了，那只是上学时候不正常的迷恋罢了。他和Ginny相处的一直很好，虽然只是少了点激情，虽然只是聚少离多。一定是因为聚少离多所以缺少激情。可是他知道有句话叫小别胜新婚。那也许是分别的太久了。

他编不下去了。

他想起之前每次和Ginny在一起时闭上眼睛在脑海里浮现的苍白身影，他要花多大的毅力才能克制住自己不叫错名字。

他是爱Ginny的，就像对妹妹那样。他以为慢慢的一切就正常了，他可以忘记那个混蛋和Ginny过一辈子。

可惜事与愿违。

噢，都是Malfoy那个混蛋的错。

此刻那个家伙正对着自己的照片撸的正嗨。

Harry瞬间觉得有一股气涌上来。

他小心翼翼选好角度从沙发脚边探出半个脑袋，确保这边是暗区Malfoy看不到他。

清了清嗓子，Harry深吸了一口气，张开嘴。

“Stop！Malfoy！”

沙发上的人倏地停下了动作，整个身体被石化一般，眼睛猛地睁开瞪得大大的，脸上的表情大概是Harry有史以来见过的最精彩的。

Harry捂住嘴巴努力避免自己笑出声。

Malfoy警觉的环顾四周好几遍，发现并没有什么异常，然后盯着面前依旧悬浮着的报纸好几秒，似乎确认是自己出现了幻觉，留在裤子里的手犹疑的再次动作起来。

Harry好不容易止住了颤抖的身体，继续盯着Malfoy。

沙发上的人不多久就找回了感觉，他将内裤向下扯了些，坚硬的cock露了出来。

Harry看着他有力的胳膊规律的摆动着，闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，呼吸渐渐变得急促，胸口起伏慢慢剧烈起来。

Harry平复着自己怦怦跳的心脏，忽略早已硬的发疼的地方，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇迫使自己发出声音。

“Coming？Malfoy？no，no，no，too soon！”

What the FUCK？!

Malfoy像被雷劈中了一般，脸上的惊恐要溢了出来。

Harry捂住嘴巴靠在沙发上笑得全身都在抖。

他刚刚清楚看到Malfoy的那里瞬间软了些，噢，可怜的家伙，会不会留下心理阴影。

Harry自顾自的回味着刚才Malfoy表情，那画面可以够他乐上好几年，丝毫没发现沙发上的老妇人已经醒来正笑眯眯看着他。

“真是个~~~调皮的孩子~~~”

这下轮到Harry惊恐了，他倏的站起身瞪着眼睛看着老Malfoy夫人一脸和蔼的冲他微笑。

画像外的Malfoy不可置信的看着画像中的两个人。

“Potter？”Malfoy用力揉了揉眼睛，“Potter！这他妈怎么回事？”

Harry看到Malfoy迅速举起魔杖对着自己。

“为…为什么你没穿衣服？”Malfoy眨了眨眼，“不，为什么你会在画上？”

Harry在Malfoy老夫人的目光下别扭的站在沙发背后，确定椅背遮住了腰部以下，他的小兄弟仍然很兴奋。

“我穿了内裤，实际上。”Harry的眼神不自主的瞟到Malfoy未及时整理的睡袍没有遮住的地方。

“这不是重点，重点是……”Malfoy卡住了，大脑似乎还没完全从刚刚快要高潮的混沌中清醒过来。他想问的太多了，一时不知道从哪开始。

为什么该死的Potter会出现在这里？大晚上？在庄园的画像上？还他妈的只穿着内裤？并且两次打断Malfoy自啊慰？

Oh shit！

Malfoy突然想起还悬在空中的报纸，迅速挥动魔杖将报纸头版朝下扔到地上。

Harry眨了眨眼睛。

Malfoy皱起鼻子瞪着Harry。

Harry又眨了眨眼睛，然后看了看地上的报纸又看了看Malfoy，意味深长的笑了。

Malfoy扬起下巴，语气说不出的别扭，“射救世主一脸是个不错的主意，起码你看起来不会那么愚蠢。”

“咳……”Harry显然脑补了Malfoy说的画面，但他觉得似乎也，不错？

“或许你可以…试试…如果你能把我从画里弄出来。”

Malfoy再次吃惊的睁大眼睛。

Harry咳了两声，“实际上，我是被Ginny丢进画框的。理由和你刚才干的差不多，只不过在梦里，然后被她发现了。”

Malfoy眼睛更大了，过了几秒他终于反应了过来。

“Potter，你真的是蠢到…无药可救…”

然后Malfoy对着画像挥了挥魔杖。

Potter径直从画像上摔到了Malfoy身上，两人倒在了地毯上。

Harry用胳膊把自己从Malfoy身上撑起来。

“嗨，Malfoy。”

“Potter。”Malfoy支起上半身垂下视线盯着Harry印满金色飞贼的内裤撑起的小帐篷。

画像上的老Malfoy夫人清了清嗓子，从沙发上慢慢站起身。

地上两人齐刷刷看向她。

“孩子们，我去隔壁房间画像串串门，明天再回来。”

她优雅的理了理身上华丽的裙子。

“顺便Draco，明天开始不要定预言家日报了，每天大早的猫头鹰太吵了。”

说着冲两人眨了眨眼，转身消失在画像中。

沉默了几秒，Harry开了口。

“你订了多久的报纸？”

Malfoy抿了抿嘴巴，决定还是回答这个问题，“好几年…”

“噢。”Harry看着Malfoy的脸许久，然后吻了上去。

 

 

几天后。

“Potter，为什么巨怪都有脑子你却没有？”Malfoy看起来要爆炸了。

“难道你要我瞒着她？然后和你偷偷摸摸在一起？”Harry拉着Malfoy在布莱克夫人的尖声咒骂中跳到另一副画像。

“你就不能换个方式告诉那只小母鼬？或者不要拉上我一起？”

“你觉得我怎么告诉她比较好？如果不是你我也不会和她分手。”

“说的像是我的错似的。你大可以滚去她的怀抱顺便生一堆小鼬鼠。”

“闭嘴，Malfoy，还有不许那样叫她。”

Malfoy哼了一声，“现在怎么办？”

Harry皱起眉头，“我们可以找Hermione让我们出来。”

Malfoy一脸惊讶。

“认真的？你觉得weasel不在旁边？还是他会开心接受你和母鼬分手的理由？”

“噢！”Harry拉着Malfoy停了下来，“有道理。”

Malfoy一脸鄙夷的看着Harry，“我真的不知道我为什么会看上你，Potter！我一定是有受虐倾向。”

Harry耸了耸肩，“或许是，要不你想个办法。”

“我们可以去找Pansy，或者Blaise。”

“好主意，你知道怎么去么…”

Malfoy瞪着Harry不说话。

“或者我们可以去找……”Harry看着Malfoy，犹疑的说，“你的母亲？”

“Potter，你觉得我母亲知道我被一只小母鼬咒到了画里会是什么反应？万一被我父亲知道了…”

“你父亲不会知道的，我可以和你母亲解释。”Harry很确信的点了点头，“这次我会想个好点的理由，相信我。”

Malfoy一脸怀疑的看着Harry，嘴里嘀咕着“最好是，否则…”然后由着他把自己拉进庄园的画像。

 

Narcissa看到Potter出现在画像里的时候正在喝下午茶。

她优雅的放下茶杯很好的掩饰住了惊讶对着Potter露出一个淡淡的笑容。

Potter抓了抓头发，“下午好，Malfoy夫人。”

Narcissa点点头，“叫我Narcissa就好，Harry，有什么事？”

Potter看了看旁边房间想看看Malfoy呆的画像，当然他失败了，然后看回Narcissa。

“我和Ma…Draco因为一点原因不小心进了画像，您可以帮我们出来不？”Harry看起来很真诚，“呃，我的朋友和我开了个玩笑，Draco是被我拖累进来的……”

Narcissa微笑的看着Harry，她的目光不着痕迹的在Harry的脖子上停了停，然后站起身，拿出魔杖挥了挥。

Harry从地毯上爬起来，整理了下衣服。

Narcissa坐回沙发，挥舞着魔杖倒了一杯新茶，悬浮着飘到Harry面前。

“Harry，坐下来一起喝茶，这个茶叶很不错，尝尝。”

Harry犹豫的站着没动，“但是Draco他还……”

Narcissa挥了挥手，“正好让他在画里待几天，作为他……”

她扬起头看了看隔壁房间的方向，冲着Harry眨了眨眼，“没有事先告诉我你们的事情的惩罚。”

Harry茫然的眨了眨眼，看着Malfoy愤怒的从隔壁房间画像冲到自己面前的画像里。

“这不公平，母亲！是他那该死的愚蠢的朋友把我丢进画像的，为什么……”

Narcissa利索的丢了个静音咒，接着悠然的举起茶杯。

“喝茶吧，Harry。”

 

FIN.

 

不知道为啥我笔下的Harry都有偷窥的嗜好，一定是六年级的他给我印象太深刻了。

七夕快乐！！！


End file.
